marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Alphabet City, Manhattan (616)
border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 245px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #558 (2008) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Martin Li gives a press conference to announce he endorses Bill Hollister for mayor. Menace attacks the meeting. Peter Parker, who was present to shoot pictures chases him as Spider-Man until he learns about a possible Freak situation.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_558 Amazing Spider-Man #561 (2008) Peter Parker moves in his new apartment.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_561 Amazing Spider-Man #562 (2008) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Peter sees online the Basher's challenge to Spider-Man and figures out how to react to it.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_562 Amazing Spider-Man #563 (2008) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. A crippled man is miraculously cured.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_563 Amazing Spider-Man #564 (2008) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Peter tells Vin he's been fired. Vin is pissed to have been lied to.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_564 Amazing Spider-Man #565 (2008) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Peter gets a subpoena for the Maxwell vs Spider-Man case. When coming back home, Vin is attacked by Kraven's daughter who thinks he is Spider-Man. She takes him down and brings him in the sewers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_565 Amazing Spider-Man #566 (2008) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Peter realizes someone has found his spider-man costume.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_566 Amazing Spider-Man #568 (2008) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Vin asks Peter to pay his share of the rent. Thunderbolts troopers wait for Peter when he gets back home. He lets them take him down. They bring him to Norman Osborn, waiting in the leaving room. F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Eddie Brock, with cancer, starts working at the shelter. Betty Brant interviews Martin Li and comes across Eddie Brock. Later, He gets miraculously cured.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_568 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 95px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #569 (2008) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Norman Osborn asks Peter where he can find Spider-Man. The Thunderbolts put the apartment upside down and leave when Vin is on his way. Vin tells Parker he mustn't organize parties. F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Eddie Brock announces Martin Li and Aunt May, he's cured. Venom attacks the shelter. When he touches Eddie Brock, Eddie transforms into Anti-Venom.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_569 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 82px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #570 (2008) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Venom and Anti-Venom fight. Spider-Man arrives and try to keep the people safe. Norman Osborn watches the fight. Menace arrives too.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_570 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 188px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #571 (2008) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Aunt May works on clean up after the fight.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_571 Amazing Spider-Man #572 (2008) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Peter Parker works on the reparations. Ben Urich and Sally Floyd interview the sweatshop workers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_572 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 97px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #573 (2008) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. The Shelter is ready to be reopened.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_573 Amazing Spider-Man #576 (2009) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Peter tells Vin he got his injuries while shooting a piece on gangs.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_576 Amazing Spider-Man #579 (2009) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Aunt May sees a footage on the subway accident.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_579 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 162px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #580 (2009) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Peter tells Aunt May the Blank has been apprehended.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_580 Amazing Spider-Man #583 (2009) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Betty Brant comes to pick up Peter but he's not there. F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Betty and Peter visit Aunt May.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_583 Amazing Spider-Man #584 (2009) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. While Peter is bleeding in the shower, Carlie finds a bag of spider tracers under Vin's bed.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_584 Amazing Spider-Man #585 (2009) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Carlie confronts Vin and another policeman about the spider tracers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_585 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 136px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #587 (2009) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Carlie tells Vin she wants to be part of the spider-tracers conspiracy.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_587 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 106px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #589 (2009) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Peter Parker arrives as russian mobsters offer their "help" to Aunt May.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_588 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 126px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #590 (2009) F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Martin Li is offered to be a candidate to the new election for mayor.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_590 Amazing Spider-Man #592 (2009) Vin Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Peter Parker thinks one of his friends has done some house sitting while he was in the Macroverse.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_592 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 192px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #594 (2009) Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Back home to change, Peter comes across Michele for the first time.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_594 Amazing Spider-Man #600 (2009) Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Peter calls Carlie to propose they go together to the wedding. Michele helps Peter dress for the wedding and accepts to be his "plus one".http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_600 Amazing Spider-Man #601 (2009) Apartment of Peter Parker and Michele Gonzales. Peter Parker wakes up the morning after Aunt May's wedding. Michele is in his bed. Peter knows it's a mistake but Michele storms out. When Peter comes back to the appartment, Michele has set a trap: some freshly cooked cookies but the fridge is locked, so no milk !http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_601 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 189px; width: 361px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #603 (2009) Apartment of Peter Parker and Michele Gonzales. The Chameleon, posing as Peter, goes through Peter's stuff to get to know him. Michele asks for a talk about what happened between her and Peter. The Chameleon kisses her to end this talk.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_603 Amazing Spider-Man #604 (2009) Apartment of Peter Parker and Michele Gonzales. When he comes home, Michele kisses Peter because she believes they are now in a relationship due to the kiss with the Chameleonhttp://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_604 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 121px; width: 232px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #605 (2009) Apartment of Peter Parker and Michele Gonzales. Peter explains Michele that they're not dating. The first night was a mistake and the second time it was the Chameleon. She doesn't believe him but breaks up with him. Harry Osborn buys Peter a membership to an online dating service and they started browsing profiles with no good fit.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_605 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #606 (2009) Apartment of Peter Parker and Michele Gonzales. Peter is talking to Michele when Norah Winters and MJ show up consecutively. Verbal fight ensues and names are given.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_606 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 85px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #608 (2009) Peter Parker & Michele Gonzales' apartment. Damon Ryder comes to see Peter Parker/Ben Reilly but Michele is alone.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_608 Amazing Spider-Man #609 (2009) Peter learns that Damon Ryder came to the apartment and asks Michele to spend the night at the hotel because it's not safe here.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_609 Amazing Spider-Man #611 (2009) Scene of life in Peter & Michele's apartment.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_611 Amazing Spider-Man #612 (2009) Peter & Michele's apartment. Michele tells Peter about Electro.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_612 Amazing Spider-Man #613 (2009) Peter & Michele's apartment. Peter invents a device to track the power surges. Jay and Aunt May come to visit Peter but they only get verbal abuse from Michele.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_613 Amazing Spider-Man #617 (2010) Apartment of Peter and Michele. Peter Parker wakes up after a nightmare. He's late for his job.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_617 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #618 (2010) Peter drives Aunt May to the F.E.A.S.T. shelter. There, she witnesses a murder and Mr Li takes control of her mind.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_618 Amazing Spider-Man #621 (2010) w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Peter Parker/w:c:marvel:Michele Gonzales (Earth-616) Michele Gonzales apartment. w:c:marvel:Carlie Cooper (Earth-616) Carlie meets w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Peter.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_621 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px; height: 100px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #622 (2010) Internet Bubble Laundry. Peter and harry use the wifi connection to find someone online. Amazing Spider-Man #626 (2010) Amazing Spider-Man #627 (2010) Amazing Spider-Man #634 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Amazing Spider-Man #635 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Amazing Spider-Man #638 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Amazing Spider-Man #639 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Amazing Spider-Man #640 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Amazing Spider-Man #641 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Amazing Spider-Man #642 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Amazing Spider-Man #647 (2010) F.E.A.S.T. Shelter Amazing Spider-Man #648 (2010) Amazing Spider-Man Presents: American Son Amazing Spider-Man Presents: American Son #01 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Amazing Spider-Man Presents: American Son #03 (2010) F.E.A.S.T. Shelter Incredible Hercules Incredible Hercules #137 (2009) Aunt May introduces Peter Parker to Hebe.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_137 New X-Men New X-Men #032 (2007) Peter Parker Peter Parker #01 (2010) Peter Parker #02 (2010) F.E.A.S.T. shelter Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment Peter Parker #03 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment F.E.A.S.T. shelter Peter Parker #04 (2010) F.E.A.S.T. shelter Silent War Silent War #02 (2007) Silent War #03 (2007) Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men #490 (2007) Vengeance of The Moon Knight Vengeance of The Moon Knight #09 (2009) Web of Spider-Man Web of Spider-Man #08 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. Web of Spider-Man #09 (2010) Vin/Michele Gonzales and Peter Parker's apartment. X-Factor X-Factor #014 (2007) X-Factor #017 (2007) X-Factor #018 (2007) X-Factor #019 (2007) X-Factor #020 (2007) X-Factor #021 (2007) X-Factor #022 (2007) X-Factor #023 (2007) X-Factor #024 (2007) }} Category:East Village 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05